bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Takehiko Yuudai
| birthplace = Minashigomine, | birthday = May 16th | status = Alive | age = 1,050+ | gender = Male | height = 193.04 cm (6'4") | weight = 88.9041 kg (196 lbs) | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | position = Captain | previous position = | division = Tenth Division | previous division = | partner = Tiziana Domínguez | previous partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = Unknown Shinigami (Father) Sakiko Yuudai (Mother) Tiziana Domínguez (Fiancè) | education = | martial status = Engaged | shikai = Yōkai Ijōshikyū | bankai = Nurarihyon Sōdaishō: Yōkai Ijōshikyū | resurrección = | fullbring = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Takehiko Yuudai (武彦雄大, Yuudai Takehiko) is a and current of the , alongside his current lieutenants, Tiziana Domínguez and *Insert Name*. He is also the commander of >Insert Group Name Here<. His unique fighting style combined with his unrelenting and brutal, yet highly efficient nature in combat earned him the moniker Phalanx (ファランクス, Farankusu) and Black Demon (黒夜叉, Kuroyasha) while in the . He is the son of ???, a Shinigami, and the ???, the first Esper. TBA Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities *'Physical Attributes' *'Vast Intellect': While not the most intelligent individual within , Takihiko possesses vast intellect, especially concerning his combative insight. Similarly to , he too create his Lieutenant, Tiziana Domínguez, through use of his Zanpakutō. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': *'Great Spiritual Power': Due to his old age, Takehiko is one of the oldest Shinigami within the Seireitei, and possesses such a great quantity of high quality Reiryoku that it is comparable in potency that of most other captains. His Reiryoku has been known to halt and cease various high-level Kido spells. Because of his Zanpakuto's abilities, his Reiatsu is constantly hidden, though if revealed enough to be sensed, it feels ominous to all those surrounding him. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Because his Reiatsu feels ominous and dark, and is analytically indistinguishable from other races, Takehiko stands out from other shinigami within the Gotei 13. While he is more than capable of remotely inducing paralysis and fear within high-ranking shinigami, he often keeps his Reiatsu suppressed. When released, his spiritual pressure's effects can vary wildly, allowing for truly unpredictable physical and psychological effects on targets, whether they be friend of foe. When released, it is potent enough to span at least half of the Seireitei, being felt by all occupants within the entirety of its range. *'Master Swordsman': *' Master': Having studied and practiced the use of numerous Kidō throughout the years, Takehiko has gained exceptional knowledge concerning their usage in combat, even going as far as combining them with the abilities of his Zanpakutō to create devastating and truly astounding results. Using the ability of his Zanpakuto, Takehiko has been able to advanced his usage of Kidō to such an extent that Yamamoto has stated that Takehiko can potentially take the art to its limit. His mastery over the art allows him to temporarily bypass the incantation requirements for accessing the full power of Kido, allowing him to access their full power under certain conditions by merely willing it or saying the name of the Kido in question. By extension, he is considerable dangerous when using as well. :* ??? *'Shunpo Master': :*'Shukuchi': *' Master': *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Durability': *'Superhuman Agility': Zanpakutō Yōkai Ijōshikyū redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the and the see Yōkai Ijōshikyū (Zanpakutō spirit). Yōkai Ijōshikyū (妖怪の逸脱子宮, Aberrant Womb of the Twisted Apparition): While Yōkai Ijōshikyū's Zanpakuto type is unknown, it is the most powerful in Soul Society concerning the ability to take on the physiology of entities. Because of this, Takehiko doesn't need to take on the appearance of animals or being to utilize their abilities, but can access them remotely. Because its shares its main ability between Shikai and Bankai states, the differences between both states it isn't well understood by others. Due to its abilities, it isn't limited to just those states, unlike all other Zanpakutō. Upon closer analysis, his Zanpakuto is reminiscent of a 's ability to manipulate souls, but on a much higher level. *''Shikai: The release command is '''Assimilation' (同化, Dōka) and it used to activate and deactivate it. Activating his Shikai causes the blade to change form while unique armor is materialized around Takehiko. :Shikai Special Ability: Sōdaishō Chikara (総大将の力, Power of the Supreme Commander): In its initial Shikai state, a dim, grayish substance is emitted from Sōdaishō Chikara in a form akin to as it surrounds the sword, causing it to take the form of a rather large longsword longer than his body. At the same time, the same substance it released from the area along the user's spinal cord as it takes the form of thin strands of durable, black material before surrounding the user, forming into black armor. In this state, Sōdaishō Chikara, as well as the user's armor, will change appearance depending on the form the user assumes. According to Takehiko, this armor is the embodiment of his zanpakutō's ability given physical manifestation. TBA :*'Varied Attributes': Takehiko has displayed the ability to channel the abilities of Yōkai Ijōshikyū into the blade rather than himself, granting the blade various abilities while allowing him to use it in unique and sophisticated manners. As a side effect, he can't utilize the attributes that are willingly channeled into the blade for himself for the duration of its use. :*'Kihenō' (基点王, Cardinal King): Using his reiatsu secreted from his Zanpakutō, Takehiko is able to materialize his Zanpakuto's reiatsu into physical armor that becomes the embodiment of his Zanpakutō's abilities, providing him with attributes that actively boost his physical parameters. :::Hagashiō (王の東·, King of the East): :::Minamiō (王の南·, King of the South): :::Nishiō (王の西·, King of the West): :::Kitaō (王の北, King of the North''): :::Chūō (王の中·, King of the Center): :*'Eirei Senjin' (戦陣英霊, Battle Formation of Heroic Spirits): At will, Takehiko is able to use his reiatsu to give his cardinal kings temporary form, allowing them to act as extensions of his very will and aid him in battle. When active, Takehiko is able to command four of each Cardinal King, Hagashiō, Minamiō, Nishiō and Kitaō, for a total of sixteen. Though each king can utilize only a fourth of its original power by default, as a replica of a king is defeated, its spiritual essence is transferred to the corresponding king, boosting the remaining king's power by twenty-five percent. This process will continue until the remaining king is whole at one-hundred percent of power. An attribute of the technique is that the Kings are invisible during the day and visible during the night, allowing them to catch opponents off guard. Takehiko is able to use Happi Benzaiten to vastly boost the capabilities and attributes of the various spirits if needed. Despite its numbers, Takehiko is able to limit the number of kings as well as which ones are used in the technique. When active, Takehiko is unable to utilize any armor currently being used within the technique. :*'Eireikai' (英霊界, World of Heroic Spirits): After gathering spiritual energy and stabbing his sword it into the ground, or alternatively holding it horizontally in the air, Takehiko is able to generate an area that emcompasses and engulfs the opponent, creating a dark landscape. Within the landscape, Takehiko is able to conjure an untold number of Cardinal Kings which will then engage the opponent ceaselessly. TBC Due to its range, Takehiko only uses this technique when he far enough from allies that they won't be affected, as the Cardinal Kings will attack indiscriminately. From the perspective of outsiders viewing the technique, it appears as an extreme optical phenomenon. :*'Daiseibutsu' (大生物, Great Creature): :*'Satta-ōji' (薩埵王子, Prince Satsuki): Takehiko points Yōkai Ijōshikyū at the desired target before reciting the name of an armor he has access to. In doing so, the named armor will materialize around the target. This grants them access to twenty-five percent of the armor's abilities, restricting a majority of its powers and abilities. Because the target is currently donning the armor, Takehiko himself doesn't have access to it nor any of its benefits. After a predetermined amount of time, or at his own request, the armor is relinquished from the target before a temporary cool-down is put into effect. :*'Itaidōshin' (異体同心, (Different Body, Same Mind): :*'Happi Benzaiten' (八臂弁財天, Eight Armed God of Eloquent Discourse): *'Bankai': Nurarihyon Sōdaishō: Yōkai Ijōshikyū (滑瓢総大将:妖怪の逸脱子宮, Smooth Gourd Supreme Commander: Aberrant Womb of the Twisted Apparition): While obtained, Takehiko has stated that no situation dire enough has occurred within Soul Society that requires him to utilize his Bankai. Nonetheless, that hasn't stopped him from training in its usage. :Bankai Special Ability: TBA :*'Bankai Regeneration/Restoration': Takehiko has stated that in the event that his Bankai gets damaged or even destroyed, due to its abilities, it is able to quickly regenerate any damaged sections that may exist or outright restore itself completely in a burst of intense flame and heat. Trivia *Takehiko's Zanpakutō's previous release command was Mutation of Flesh, Corruption of Blood (変更の肉体汚職の血液, Henkō Nikutai, Oshoku Ketsuki). *Takehiko's appearance is based off of Guts from the Berserk series and Jace Beleren from Magic the Gathering. References